User talk:Shadow the Dark Goddess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadow the Dark Goddess page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar4oakheart (Talk) 02:25, September 8, 2011 Kay, u see ur profile pic (which is blank) on the top of ur userpage? Well, browse ur cursor arrow on the picture, and under it should appear: Edit avatar with a little pencil. click on it. You should know the rest. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) YOUR PAGE SACRES ME! XD lol, JK. So...u luv demons? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY! What is up? *rambles on for 5 hours* [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) uh you watch anime what do you watch whats your fvorite mines hetalia^^ Hello, D: It's been awhile since we talked xP. ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 01:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadow!! U seem friendly xD! Stay active and you'll become an admin too! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey shadow can you come on chat and RP with me and greeny? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 23:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Get on chat! ~Dai Yo, shadow! So, i've been banned, so this may be the last time in a long while you're gonna here from meh ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 02:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hai shadow wanna chat? ~Dai go on chat now now now now now! ~Dai!~ hey shadow i feel roleplaying and me and greeny are on chat i sent a message to kaze and lightning so can you come pwease :3 ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) maow~ hey shadow can you come on chat when you can? ~blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SHADOW DON"T LEAVE ME AND GREENY NUUU~ ~BLACKFUR Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 23:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) come on chat Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) go to chat! ~Lightning COME ON CHAT Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) SHADOW STOP NOMING ON STRAWBERRY CAKE SHADOW STOP NOMMING ON STRAWBERRY CAKE AND GET ON CHAT ~BLACKY Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 20:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT NOW!! ~Firestar go to chat!! ~firestar GO TO CHAT! Firestar022 16:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey come back on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 23:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Hey. I FEEL RANDOM. I dunno why. xD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☃☾Merry Christmas!☽ 18:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY GET ON CHAT AND LOOK AT MAI SIGGIE ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Now, where are YOU? PLEASE! PLEASE! NOW I FEEL SIMILAR TO YOU WHEN I WASN'T HERE! DX ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 23:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC)